1. Field of the Invent
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic photosensitive material and, particularly, to a silver halide color photographic photosensitive material which is excellent in color reproduction properties and with reduced generation of unevenness in developing processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of attempts have been made to provide color photographic photosensitive materials with improved color reproduction properties. In the case of a color negative film, in order to attain higher color saturation and more faithful color reproduction, correction of secondary absorption of coloring materials has ordinarily been made by masking, in which a so-called colored coupler is used. On the other hand, in the case of color reversal photographic photosensitive materials, the above-mentioned correction of the secondary absorption of the coloring material by means of masking using colored couplers cannot be carried out. Accordingly, attempts to improve the color reproduction properties have been made, mainly by making use of interimage effects, together with improving spectral sensitivity and spectral absorption characteristics of the coloring materials
As methods for improving the interimage effect in color reversal photographic photosensitive materials, a method of providing a new photosensitive emulsion layer (hereinafter, referred to also as “interimage effect imparting layer”), which does not substantially form an image forming dye but exerts the interimage effect on other image forming emulsion layers, is sometimes adopted. For example, examples of color reversal photographic photosensitive materials which are provided with a photosensitive emulsion layer, which does not substantially form a color image after development, and has sensitivity in a cyan to green light region, for the purpose of enhancing the interimage effect mainly for a red sensitive layer are described in JP-A Nos. 2-272450 and 8-328212. Further, a method in which the interimage effect is enhanced by an interimage effect intensifying intercoat layer and/or an interimage effect intensifying overcoat layer, in which a photosensitive emulsion and a non-image forming emulsion containing silver halide grains having an average particle diameter of 0.15 μm or less are blended, is disclosed in JP-A No. 11-119398. These methods are preferable, since the degrees of freedom for design is increased when compared with the design of the interimage effect in the image forming emulsion layers themselves.
However, when the interimage effect was increased by providing an interimage effect intensifying layer, there was a problem in that unevenness during developing processing tends to occur. In ordinary development processing of silver halide color photographic photosensitive materials, the development is performed while a processing solution is replenished in accordance with an area of sensitive material to be processed. However, there is a problem in that foam is generated in the processing solution, due to various types of compounds eluted in the processing solution from the photosensitive material in a running state, and further, processing unevenness occurs due to the resultant foam. It has become a technical problem that processing unevenness, attributable to such foaming of the processing solution as described above, deteriorates by providing an interimage effect intensifying layer and, accordingly, a further improved method has been required.